The Preposal TonksxRemus
by Midnightwolf72
Summary: This is how Tonks and Remus got together.I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!


The Preposal

How Lupin preposed to Tonks

It was a hot summer day outside Tonks's home. The air was softly blowing and the birds were singing a little song. The hills were alive with green and yellow, and the sky was as blue as water. Outside the little house was a woman with bright blue hair and shredded jeans, kneeling and tending to her garden. She hummed a song as she pulled out a wooden stick and waved it over her flowers. Suddenly, the garden shovel and the watering can flew up from teh ground and set to work. The woman smiled and sat down on the grass. She looked up at the clear sky. Not a single cloud. "Odd..." said the woman with a quizzical expression on her face, "The dementors mist should be here. Its actually all over the place. Maybe the wind carried it away." The woman glanced over by a small pond the edge of her garden. Inside she could see little fishes swimming in all directions. They were all different colors, from red to green to orange to even purple. The woman noticed the black one. It reminded her of her boyfriends best freind's son. Harry Potter. She was actually going to see him soon. The woman rather liked Harry. He seemed brave and kind. Not to mention cute. The woman shook her blue head as the thought. Na, he only seventeen. Besides, what more fun that dating a werewolf. A reluctent one, but still. She began to gaze at the sky again, lost in thought.

A loud crack stirred the woman out of her daydreams. A tall, rather skinny man had suddenly appeared infrot of her. He had short mousy hair and a pale complection. His eyes were a midnight blue, although they looked brighter as they reflected the sun. His mouth was extremly thin and his clothes were ripped and torn at places. But the man was smiling down at the young girl all the same. "Remus," the woman said in a sorta complainy voice "You know not to scare me like that! I could have hexed off your ears by now!" The man named Remus looked at the girl with a quizzical look on his face. "Mad eye tought you how to do that Tonks?" Tonks smiled and nodded. Remus shrugged and muttered 'Fair enough'. Then he gazed at the shovel digging up some weeds from the ground. "You know, Magicily making the equipment to do work for you that kinda makes the point of gardening...well, pointless!" Tonks laughed and pulled herself off the ground. Remus leaned forward and gave her a kiss on the lips. Tonks kissed back and began to walk towards the brown house. The man followed her with haste.

Tonks began to talk in a bright and cheery voice, "Kingsly dropped by earlier. Apparently the head of the department is thinking of giving me a premotion!" Remus gaped at her and said "Really?Thats great Tonks!" Tonks turned and beamed at him. Then she hurried on into the house. She turned and walked into a small kitchen lined with pots and pans. "Want anything to drink Remus?" The man considered this for a moment and asked "I don't supposed you have any mead to you?" Tonks nodded and flicked her wand upwards instanly, 2 cups appeared filled with a brown liquid. Remus took his and darined it almost at once. Tonks gingerly took hers. She never really like alchohol that much. Tonks gazed up at the man she loved. She loved everything about him. Even if he was a werewolf. And Remus loved everything about Tonks. She knew that. Remus sighed and pulled out his wand to refill his cup. "Tonks, we need to talk." The grin off her face slid as though it was stinksap. This could not be good.

"As you know, Voldemort (Tonks shuddered at his name) is getting stronger. His forces are great and we are outnumberd 2 to 1. The werewolfs have been become more dangerous. And the giants aren't budging. People are dying every which way. this makes me worrie Tonks. About you. And-" Tonks held up her hand. Then (despite her distaste for the drink) drained her own glass and said "Listen Remus. I've hear this before. And you've heard this before. I love you. I will always love you and there is no way around it. I am not afraid of the werewolf inside. I am not afrain of, Vo-vold-Voldemort. And I will not let you leave me for my own good! We are a team. And we will remain a team!" Remus looked down at her face. It was very beautiful, even when she was mad. He could not ever leave that. He smiled again and said "Your going to make me come out and say it clear aren't you?" Tonks's fire subsided as she gazed up at him. "Say what?"

Then, slowly and carfully, Remus knelt to the ground to one knee and drew out a small velvet box. "Nyphadora Tonks?" he whispered as he slowly opened the box, "Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He held out a very small but extremly beautiful diamond ring. Tonks's drink fell out of her hand as she stared at the ring. Suddenly a tear came to her eye as she whispered back "Remus I- yes, yes I will marry you!"

Remu's heart filled with joy as he flung his arms around his now-fiance. Tonks held on tightly and began to cry even harder. Remus whispered in her ear "We will have it next weekend, so its quick." Tonks looked back at him and smiled. He smiled back and as teh leaned forward for a kiss, Remus whispered "I love you Nyphadora." And Tonks whispered back "I love you too." And they kissed.


End file.
